mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Housewives of Atlanta (Season 1)
Boss Housewives of Atlanta (Season 1) Is The Very First season of The reality show Boss Housewives of Atlanta. That Premiered on April 21, 2019. The Show This is a Spin-off From The Boss Housewives of Miami Franchise and It was Focused on Women in Atlanta The Filming Started in January of 2019. Taglines *'Kendall' "Life is about Creating Careers and Im The Boss" *'Monica' "I Might be an Atlanta Peach But I Still Sip The Tea" *'Tanya' "I May Be and EX Queen of R&B But Im The New Queen of Shade" *'Sandra' "Don't Come For Me Unless You Want Me to Slay Your Edges" *'Michelle' "Don't Hate Me Because of Beautiful, Hate Me Because I'm Fabulous" *'Yvonne' "I Might Take some Wrong Turns But I'll Read You Right" Main Cast *'Kendall Mello' She is The EX-Girlfriend of A Singer Lane Tilbert They were Together for 5 years and Engaged for 1 year but They called it off They have 2 Kids together 3 year old son R.J and 2 Year old Daughter Brittany she is Creating her Own Shoe Line Hoping to make it Poppin in The ATL. *'Monica Williams' She is The Wife of Professional Basketball player O'Dell Williams she has Been Married to Him for 3 Years and They have a son together and she has a Daughter from a previous relationship. *'Tanya Pane' She used To be The Queen of R&B songs back in The late 90s and early 2000s she has sold over millions of Platinum albums and songs and Now she is just Focusing on being The bets Mother to her Growing Teenagers Brent, Tani and Her 6 year old Tucker. *'Sandra Lisa' She is a Hair and weave making Machine she has Her own Salon in The ATL were she Does Famous Peoples Weaves and Hair she is Money making Business women she wants to find Love but she is busy That she never has The right time for guys. *'Michelle Abdul' She is an EX Pageant Queen she Won Miss Atlanta in 1997 when she was 20 years old she Married African American Heavy weight Boxer Lamar Abdul in 2000 They have been married for 19 years and They have 4 Kids Lester, Lena, Lamar JR and Landry. *'Yvonne Banko' She is The Ex-Wife of a Drug Crime Lord who was arrested and she was arrested and Put in jail for 5 Years for Helping him with His Cocaine drug scams she was released from prison in 2011 and she is Just Looking for Love on The right side of The Tracks This time. Friends & Husbands of The Housewives *'Jazmine' She is Tanya Younger sister who is always There for her sister and she comes for whoever comes for her sister. *'Day' She is Michelle Friend They sue to be Business Partners but They separated into There own Business Ventures. *'O'Dell Williams' He is Monica Husband and a Professional basketball Player out in The ATL. *'Lamar Abdul' He is Michelle Husband he is a Heavy weight Boxing Champ and he hopes his sons will Fall in His footsteps. *'Timmy' He is Sandra Gay bestie who helps her do hair in her salon Series Overview Season 1: 2019